Mistake
by Staraito
Summary: Nobody whould care if I left..." "I would care!" Roxas is making a big mistake and Axel wants to stop him. But how can He make him understand? AruRoku oneshot !YAOI!LEMON! R&R Please!


**_A/N: _**Well its good to be home. It feels like forever since I've been on this site POSTING something. I'm sorry to say that I've felt my Harry Potter day behind me now.  
This i the furit of a chat with my friends and Beta, Kinno-nabi of DA. We were talking about KH2, as you do, and she ending up wanting to doa picture. I gave hera topic and she said i sould do i Fanfic to go with the drawing.  
Thepicture is here: http/kinno-nabi. is bellow.  
**WARNING:YAOI LEMON! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! FLAMES ARE NOT SMART OR CLEVER AND WILL BE IGNORED. I SHALL SET AXEL ON YOU!**  
Sorry for the interuption. On with the smut! D

* * *

Midnight. Castle Oblivion was normally in a sleepy silence, its inhabitants either resting or away on missions. However tonight, shouts broke it.

Roxas turned. "Just stop it! You're the one making the mistake!"

How had it gotten this far? Axel looked at his friend, a frown marring his normally handsome face.

"Rox-"

"We're Nobodies! Nobodies! Don't you understand that? Stop trying to act like we have hearts! Nobody cares for us!"

Silence.

Azure eyes flicked to the older boy's face. Red hair shaded it from view. His anger had faded to sadness as he too looks towards the floor.

"Nobody would care if I left." Roxas whispered into the silence, turning to leave. "Don't you understand…"

"I would care!" Without warning Axel ran at him, grabbing the younger boy's arms and shaking him. "I would miss you!"

"Axel, please let-" Gloved fingers pressed into his arms and her struggled to push them off, blushing at Axel's words.

"Not until YOU understand."

Axel was too close. His body was pressing against him in to many places. His breath was too soft on his cheek. His eyes were…

"Axel, I - I don't understand." Roxas said, taking sudden interest in the glass floor beneath them. His face was red and he found himself trying to wriggle out of the older boy's grip but Axel wasn't letting go. Chancing a look up, Roxas was surprised but the smirk he found looking back.

"Axel?"

There wasn't a warning, no sign on the others face to prepare Roxas for what came next. So eyes widened at the impact of lips on his. Axel was kissing him… and it felt good. So good he had to…

The red hair smirked as the sound rung in his ears. He pulled back and took in the sight before him. Roxas was half way though closing his eyes, a pink blush covering his cheeks and looking like he would fall over if Axel weren't still gripping his arms. The boy looked so cute in that moment, Axel had to wonder what had been holding him back for so long.

"Axel…" The whisper brought him back to the present. Leaning forward he took Roxas's lips back and continued to kiss him. This time it was more passionate. Finally Roxas was responding and Axel let his hands wander to pull the others small form against his. Roxas was making explorations of his own, running his hands up the red head's back and running his fingers into the fiery threads. Even through his gloves, the strands felt soft. But they were torn away as his back hit a wall.

"What-" Axel smirked down at him, gripping Roxas's wrists above his head.

"Roxas, you upset me." He whined into a soft ear, biting the lobe slightly, making the other bite his lip to hold back a moan. "How could you think I wouldn't miss you?" He began to trail kisses down an alabaster neck.

"A-Axel" The breathy moan gave him tingles all over. And I mean everywhere. His constant smirk grew bigger as he unzipped the front of Roxas's origination coat and let his hand pull up the black shirt that lay underneath. His chest was perfect. Tight and firm. Axel pulled off the glove of his spare hand with his teeth and dropped it to the floor. There was a gasp as a cold finger trailed along a heaving chest. Roxas bit his lip again and shut his eyes turning his head to the side.

"Don't, Roxas. I want to see your face." Hot breath tickled his ear, not helping the growing problem below. Roxas blushed hoping the other hadn't noticed. How could he get so turned on in this position? But he couldn't hold it in anymore, and Axel made sure of that. "Roxas, I want to _hear_ you."

"A-aa" He murmured into his shoulder. Axel grinned and let his hand fall to the top of the boy's trousers, giving the wrists above him a squeeze.

"I said I wanted to hear you."

"Aaa, Christ!" Roxas shouted, eyes shooting open as a hand closed round his manhood.

"Much better." The hand gripped a bit tighter and lips sucked on the soft neck. Roxas meanwhile was moaning like crazy, unable to touch Axel, or really move at all. He tossed his head from side to side in frustration. Axel couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. He worked harder, pumping gasps and moans form the boy, while licking at his neck and watching his face twisting with pleasure. The thrusts where short due to the cramped space, but the inventive teen found ways round this and used it to his advantage. Roxas grunted as his tip rubbed roughly against his boxers. If he weren't so immersed in pleasure he would have been glaring at Axel's talent.

But that was just it. He was immersed in pleasure, so much so, he was going to burst. His breath got more ragged as Axel pumped faster.

"Aaa, Axel… I'm gonna- oh crap stop." Roxas said looking down at his still clothed, bottom half. "Mmm, aa, Axel, please… I'm gonna…" Axel didn't listen but instead went faster, finally letting go of Roxas's wrist in order to pull the boy into a kiss. The blond couldn't help but kiss back as he drew nearer to the edge. His hands gripped Axel's shoulders as he broke the kiss.

"Aaa, aaa, AH!" Axel groaned at the sound of Roxas in his ear as he came into his hand, fingers clawing into his shoulder blades. The boy panted, before collapsing back against the wall.

The hand was withdrawn and Axel brought it up to his lips. However his eyes widened as Roxas leaned forward and took one of the long fingers into in warm mouth. A groan escaped his open mouth, making Roxas smirk. He licked slowly up the finger then moved to the next sucking hard, tasting himself on his best friend's fingers. Axel couldn't wait any longer. He pulled the other into a passionate kiss and lifted him up, while exploring the wet cavern. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's hips and began a fight for dominance though he knew he would give in to the elder in the end.

There was a small yep as Roxas was dropped onto a bed. He looked around confused.

"Wh-" Axel attacked his lips once more, silencing the boy to nothing but small whimpers.

"Does it matter?" The former asked, pulling down Roxas's coat and tugging at his shirt. Roxas blushed.

"Axel I-"

"I want to show you that I care…Let me…" He shivered as a hand trailed down his bare spine. Wait – when had his shirt gone?

"Axel I know-"

"Please Roxas…" There was a moan as Axel grinned against Roxas hips. "I need you." Azure eyes looked up into emerald ones, ones full of-

"I- need you too… Axel… I do too…"

Lips clashed together, rough, needing, lustful. Roxas quickly rid Axel of his cloak and shirt and felt Axel removing his belt and pulling down his trousers. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks as his lover's eyes roamed over his body. Axel smirked.

"So cute. Like a china doll." Roxas glared at him. "Too bad I'm about to break you." Roxas sensed his face turning the same shade as Axel's hair and had to look away.

Laughter.

Roxas calmed down with another make out session in which the last articles of clothing where shed. The younger gave a moan of pleasure as Axel stroked his tongue with his. Axel continued to give the boy as much pleasure as possible before-

"Ahg!" Roxas pulled back and whimpered at the intruding fingers. Axel drew back and looked worriedly at the boy. Although he had somehow managed to lubricate his fingers with his own saliva at some point, maybe it hadn't been enough.

"Roxas…" The boy below him had his eyes screwed tight shut and was panting, but he nodded. Axel leaned down and kissed his chest, finding a sensitive spot at the shoulder joint and working it while moving his finger around. When he felt it was safe, he added another and scissored. Axel whispered softly to the boy who whimpered uncomfortably, and continued on to add a third and final finger.

"A-Axel… it hurts" Roxas cried, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

"Just a little further." Axel said concentrating on his fingers.

"Aa… stop… it hurts!"

"Just… there…found it!"

"Aaha, no it- Oh Shit! Do that again!"

Axel laughed and complied, bending his fingers to touch the bundle of nerves again. Roxas groaned and began to grind against the intrusion, pain steadily covered by ecstasy. Axel watched the boy's face. Eyes closed as he grunted out and moaned for more and cheeks pink with lust… all because of him. He quickly withdrew his fingers frowning at the whimper that followed.

"Don't you want what's next?" Axel asked smirking. Roxas looked up at him. With out a word he spread his legs and locked eyes.

Nothing needed to be said. Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas. No matter how many times they did this, if felt like he first time to them. The same passion and eagerness to explore what lay beyond. He pulled back and looked down at the boy he had been dreaming about for too long. Far too long.

"Are you ready?"

"Please?" Was all he could whisper, and who was he to deny him. Slowly he embedded himself into the other, who twisted slightly with a brief pain. He stopped and waited for a sign it was safe and instead got a glare.

"Move damn it!" Axel grinned. It started slow. Roxas was so tight and warm that Axel dared not rush of fear to ripping the boy apart, but Roxas's nails digging into his back told him that he didn't care. He started kissing the others weak spots as he sped up the pace and earned load moans in return.

"Ah Axel… Don't stop p-please… uuuuh"

Rolling onto his back, Axel began to lift Roxas up and down, making both grunt in unison. Roxas started rolling his hip, smirking as Axel swore, biting his lip to hold back a moan and turning his head to the side, trying to hide how good he was feeling.

"Don't Axel. I want to see your face. I want to _hear_ you." Axel's eyes widened and he forgot himself, letting out a howl of pleasure. Roxas sounded down right _hot _saying his lines. So he decided to take away the uke's advantage and flipped them over again.

"Hey, I was enjoying- uuuhg!" Axel took his turn as the victor by grabbing Roxas's somewhat forgotten shaft and started rubbing it again, this time with more expertise. The blond was practically dancing beneath him.

"N-not both at once… I can't…" Axel kept working thrusting further and further, trying to find that same spot.

"AAAAH!" Axel smirked. Found it.

"Scream it Roxas…" Axel whispered deep in his ear and hitting the spot over and over causing him to groan. "Scream my name."

"Aa… oh god… It's so good… I'm gonna…" Axel worked faster, pumping and thrusting in time, growling out moans of ecstasy with Roxas.

"Holy shi- AXEL!" Roxas couldn't hold it back. He shuddered and shot out across his and Axel's chests, just as Axel himself spilt into Roxas's heat.

After some heavy breathing, Axel was finally able to remove himself and fell onto the bed beside Roxas. There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward like before. Axel listened as their breathing calmed and steadied. He glanced over to Roxas to find him looking at him.

"Axel…" The red head smiled and placed a finger too the blond's lips.

"We all make mistakes."

* * *

**_A/N: _**Okay, first ever smut. Was it okay? I really hope people liked it and reviwes are always grateful as they make me feel like i've done a good job or can tell me if i need to improve.  
Who's room where they in anyway? Cookies to thous who guess! 


End file.
